


The Horizon's Revolution

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios, Saws n Steam-hhn, Steampunk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: During the time of steam and gears, a young woman escapes from the infamous city of New Yorkshire in search of help. While on her journey, Claire Garrison meets many new friends who know all to well of the dark twisted secrets of the giant killing machine. Will she make it in time to save her family and friends from The Horizon?Warning: This is a Halloween Horror Nights Fan Fiction based on the Scare Zone and House from Universal Studio's Halloween Horror Nights. This fan fiction will include violence, blood/gore, and mild language. Enjoy :D





	1. Escape

Upon awakening, I groaned at the strong redolence of dead trees and burning machines. I was unclear of what it could be, but with my blurry vision, I glanced around. A full moon peeked through the dead trees. Low fog like steam lingered in the forest surrounding New Yorkshire’s city. I had no clue as to what time it was, but I could tell it was around midnight. My neck cricked painfully. Sitting up from my position on the ground, I rubbed the back of my neck. My muscles tightened. Must have been from sleeping next to a fallen tree trunk, I thought to myself proceeding to stand up. No longer was The Elite on my trail. Everything lay still. No movement was to be made. Turning to look back through the forest, I spotted the outline on the horizon of a familiar place.  
New Yorkshire. . .. how could they even call it a city now? It's nothing like it once was. Before the ocean trenches opened, evaporating every little drop of water, stripping New Yorkshire of our era's only power source, it was a peaceful city taken over by a society known as The Horizon. They were a lethal group lead by a man known by the name of Ryan O'Conner. In the outside world, he was known for brainwashing most of the city's citizens with his impeccable speech of false promises and hope. The truth was, The Horizon was nothing short of a killing machine. Looking over the haunted city, I could see that the city lay quiet. My guess is that the city must not have awakened yet. No steam rose from the two towers. Normally one would be able to hear the haunting sounds of rusted gears and machines working from dawn till dusk.  
No longer would that place be my prison. However, my heart sank to those who entered. They were blinded. No one knew Ryan's real reason behind the individuals who were specially chosen. Unfortunately, their lives never lasted long. At the age of 30, they would be killed mercifully for the fluids coursing through their veins. Tears filled my eyes. Thoughts of my family and friends still in the city frightened me. My baby sister, of age 10, was still in the area with all the other children. I must save her, I told myself not allowing any dark thoughts to enter my mind, But I will need help. Remembering how my mother taught me how to read the wind and clouds, I knew to head North. The Steam Era now consisted of more dangers that any other era I have ever seen.

"I think her trail leads this way!"

"Well, get over there and check it out. We don't have much time, anyways!"

My heart froze along with my body. I couldn't move. Fear raised my heart beat levels quickly. Crowding against a fallen tree trunk again, I prayed they wouldn't find me. The Elite, The Horizon's chainsaw guard team, has been on my trail since my escape. They already captured. . .. most likely killed. . .. my best friend who tried to escape with me. Who knows what they would do to me if they managed to find me.

Flashback

"Come on, Devon, hurry!!" 

I lifted the barb wire higher for Devon to climb through. My hands bleed profusely from the deep cuts. Holding my breath, I struggled to lift the fence higher. Pain shocked my nerves. Letting out a pained gasp, my hands released their grip onto Devon’s body. My friend could see my weakness over taking me. "Claire, go without me!!" 

My eyes widened, "NO!!” I grasped onto the spikes again and lifted, “I'm not leaving you here to die!!! Climb through!"

I watched Devon pull her body though the mud, though, it was far too late. I gasped at the sound of clanging metal.

"DEVON...!!"

A member of the Elite stood over Devon's bleeding body as I witnessed the blood rush down my best friend's face as her deep brown eyes starred at me with emptiness. Her head had cracked open showing dying tissue and organs. Turning around, I tripped. Behind me, I could see a rather large man was clutching his hand around my leg. “Let me go!” I shouted using my other leg to kick his face in. Lucky enough, I managed to kick enough times to break his nose. A rush of adrenaline powered me up as I turned to run into a nearby thicket nearby

Flashback ends

Carrying only a small knife on me, I glanced at my hands. Through the dry sticky blood, I could see that ganglia already started to take effect. The deadly infection was spreading. I needed to find medical help quickly. On the other hand, my stomach rumbled multiple times begging for food I didn’t have. But where? I asked myself searching around. No other being was in sight. Would I die out here alone? Would my mission all be for nothing? Feeling faint, I leaned on the nearest tree. “Someone help me,” I called out weakly. That was the moment I felt a pair of soft hands wrap around my shoulders. 

“Sleep now dear… Everything will be alright.”


	2. Within the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan o Conner has many interpretation when it comes to his future. Yet, after being told the one he admires most escaped the "safety" of New Yorkshire, he will do almost anything to regain what belongs to him.

New Yorkshire, England 

1858 

From his picture window, the view was stunning. Every corner of the magnificent city under his control. Lifting his chin high, he reached to remove his pipe from his mouth. A small cloud of smoke was blown into the air filling the room with tobacco. Straightening his back, he caught sight of a lingering piece of lint on his vibrant purple vest. Unimpressed, her simply flicked it off with his forefinger. Glancing back at out the window, he gasped. For the first time in months, he spotted the sun, and although its rays often peeked through the thick clouds, sunlight would often be rare to see. 

Ryan o Conner smirked. He took seeing the sunlight as a sign that the Horizon's progress ran smoothly. Since taking control of New Yorkshire, the once poor city became a harvest field for steam power. Surroundings towns as well as those in New Yorkshire depended on them for power. Yet, power became too much. When the levels of water dropped tremendously, those involved in the Horizon eventually turned to the public for help. The fluid running through their blood eventually became the main source and Ryan could not have been more proud. 

After a few minutes, the sun went back into hiding. The land became dark once more. Down below, on the streets, only a handful of prisoners were outside. Heavily guarded by members of The Elite, the group of men were forced to work in the harsh environment. The buildings they constructed towered over the city. In fact, a majority of the city was re-built on the backs of the male prisoners. Ryan had no problem seeing his fellow brothers suffer from the intense heat. Secretly, he enjoyed it. Mesmerized by the sweat pouring down their faces, he saw even more opportunities of getting water from their beings. To him, he saw every man and woman like corn in a field ready to be harvested. He saw all like that except one. 

Her name was Claire Garrison. The twenty-two year old, brown haired, brown eyed woman was everything Ryan admired. To him, she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Ryan desired to have her by his side, to help lead the revolution, to continue his bloodline. Multiple times of asking her to dinner, she's refused every request in a rude manner. Apparently like the other females in New Yorkshire, she too only saw him as a controlling psychopathic man. He would have none of that. 

Clutching his sweaty fist, he turned away from the picture window. Behind him, a large dark desk faced the massive chamber. Several books, manly about World Maps, Medical Dictionaries, and Machinery Operation Systems, writing utensils, and scraps of paper cluttered the small space.   
A "organized mess" Ryan often referred to it whenever visitors would see his quarters. Moving papers around, he reached for a list. The list he studied was just one of many. 

"Resident Attendance Lists"

200 Females: 30 and under

300 Males: 30 and under 

One of New Yorkshire's laws was any resident had to be under thirty years old to enter the gates of the city. No one knew why this was a requirement, but people took every chance they could. However, those, over the age of thirty, who lived in the city before the Horizon took over, were considered the lucky ones. But Ryan knew that was not true. Once he gained total control, those over thirty were killed immediately. He felt no remorse for those who were killed. He only saw them as livestock. Placing the pipe back into his mouth, Ryan ran his finger down the list stopping at Claire Garrison's name. Tapping the paper, he settled it back down on the desk. "She will be mine," he growled under his breath, "Even if she'll be forced her to marry me. She will be mi..."

"Excuse me sir?" 

Ryan glanced up from the desk in a state of annoyance. The captain of the Elite team stood in the doorway. "What is it? Cannot you not see I am busy?" 

"Apologies Mr. o Conner." the captain replied entering the chambers. The captain stood at a lease 6 feet one. He was very muscular and wore a suit of metal armor over a green suit. "Its about resident #33567." 

"Claire Garrison?" Ryan raised a brow, "What trouble can that little lady be getting up to now?" 

"Uh, she may have escaped... just a little."

Ryan raised his head. Removing the pipe, another cloud of smoke was blown into the air. Not giving an answer, he came around to the front of his desk and leaned on the edge. He started chuckling, "You uh, want to repeat that to me captain?" 

The captain gulped. He knew Ryan was in no mood for any excuse. "Resident #33567.."

"Her name is Mrs. Garrison, captain!" Ryan cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Garrison," the captain corrected his vocabulary, "Some how managed to escape sometime last night while the shift change was going about. But no worries sir, I have several troops on her trail as we speak. We will return her to the city." 

Ryan rose to his feet to approach the captain, and although he only stood at about 5'11", Mr. o Conner was not one to mess with when in a frustrated mood. Looking up at the captain, he wasted no time punching him, "YOU IDIOT!!" he snapped, "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO ESCAPE?!?" 

The captain tried his best to hide his pain as he fell to his knees. "Please sir, we will find her and return her to the city, I swear on my life." 

"On your life?" Ryan replied, "Well, if your troops do not return Mrs. Garrison to me by the 7th sunset, your life is what I shall take. Understand?" 

"Yes sir." 

Ryan let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to his desk to sit down. "Good. Leave now, I wish to think alone." After the captain left, Ryan continued to study. Yet, the idea of his beloved outside the safety of the city troubled him. Mrs. Garrison escaping now made matters more complicated. Would his future now be ruined? Bringing the pipe to his mouth once more, Ryan let out a puff of smoke once more. 

"My future will be right... It just needs a little push."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan o Conner is my OC based around the character of the Mechanic ( Saws n Steam scare zone: HHN 2010). He is seen as a twisted individual who only has his heart set on controlling the population of New Yorkshire.


	3. Mysterious Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Claire is unconscious, yet she is able to hear all the conversations happening around her. 
> 
> Who are all these people? . . .
> 
> Where is she? . . . 
> 
> But most of all. . . 
> 
> Is she safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I finally got around to writing another chapter. However, because I am cursed with bad luck writer's block I have decided to make this whole chapter three sections of different dialogue. 
> 
> Trust me, it will make sense soon enough and you will get to meet these characters in future chapters.
> 
> For now, enjoy!!

“Damn luck! Aren’t you simply just full of damn luck! Do you not realize anyone could have followed you?” 

“But they didn’t now, did they?” 

“Well next time, think straight Ben.” 

“Calm down both of you. How about let’s consider ourselves lucky that no one managed to follow Ben and I. For now, lets turn our focus back on the girl. How is she?” 

“She’ll survive. Just dehydration and exhaustion. Where did you say you found her again, Ben?” 

“About three miles outside of New Yorkshire. My guess is that she escaped somehow.” 

“New Yorkshire? Impossible, not a single soul has been known to escape, and those who are fortunate enough either are killed on sight or go insane.” 

“Any information from her yet, Derek?” 

“Still unconscious. It may be quite a while before get any kind of information. However, I did come across a peculiar set of number tattooed on her left fore arm: Number 33567…”

“Definitely indicates she came from New Yorkshire. I’m going out for further investigating in case others escaped with her. Woods, you’re with me! Dragon, stay with the girl. Contact me immediately in she awakens and Bricks is on board for medical emergencies.” 

“Yes captain!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

"No fever. That's a good sign. But, this infection surely will spread. Licity, bring me the bottle of Timboon. It's on the shelf in the second room down the hall." 

"It is alright sweetheart. Just go and get the bottle, please. Quickly. . . What is wrong with you, Derek? I cannot believe you just asked a ten year old girl to go and get a bottle of whisky."

"What do you expect me to do? You are placing pressure and I am trying to get the stitches set. She's the only one that can retrieve the bottle for us. Would you rather this person die from infection?" 

"Derek, she's just a little girl." 

"Dammit Sadie, I know that! But even children her age have to start learning sometime. I was her age when I started working in my father's hospital. She's old enough to understand and she'll get over it." 

"Good girl Felicity, hand it here. You can go and finish reading if you want too." 

"O...k." 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"No signs of any others?" 

"None of yet. Though, I am positive O'Conner is searching for this one. He's got Elite at every point inside and outside the city limits. I'm afraid we are stuck here. Anything from the girl yet?"

"Nothing. Sadie and I managed to clean and stitch open wounds she had. Her concussion may take longer to heal." 

"Keep an eye on her. If this girl has any information regarding the horrors of New Yorkshire, she'll tell us."


	4. Sadie and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claire awakens, she finds herself meeting a strange man and woman. Are they friends or foe?

Claire could not have possibly felt any worse than she did hours ago. 

Dehydrated, her body screamed for any source of water. 

Sore, her muscles begged for relaxation. 

Yet, a thought suddenly came to her mind: Has it really been hours? All she recalled was passing out. Now, her new surroundings gave her mixed emotions. Starring at the ceiling, Claire’s vision focused. “Oh,” she squeaked as a water droplet fell onto her nose. She licked her nose in hopes of capturing the water droplet. However, she had no luck. 

Claire fought through her weakness to sit up. The bed she slept on, while not exactly comfortable, did provide a pillow and three stacks of thin sheets. The one-bedroom chamber caged in several foul odors of moist metal, stagnant water, and oil. Harmonies of ticking clocks and mechanics turned Claire’s ears in every direction. This place felt like New Yorkshire, yet multiple differences hinted Claire awoke in a new environment. Stretching her tightened muscles out, Claire stood on her feet.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.”

Claire jumped back. Her voice came out of nowhere. The curly dark black-haired woman smiled softly as she entered through the metal doorway. At about 5’2, the woman dressed in a knee-high maroon overall skirt with a black corseted shirt top to match. Her eyes, a sharp yet gentle emerald green shade gave a friendly appearance. Yet, Claire took no chances. She jumped forward snatching the closet sharp object tightly. “Stay back,” Claire coughed holding the dagger in front of her, “You work for O’Conner?” 

“Put the dagger down,” the woman spoke, her tone turning serious, “You don’t want to cause more injuries to yourself.” 

“Sadie, what is all the commotion?” 

Claire fight or flight sense kicked it forcing the dagger from her hand and at the wall. The woman dodged fast. “Please try and relax, miss,” she continued slowing standing to her feet, “We will do any harm. I’m Sadie Dragon. This handsome fella beside me is Dr. Derek Bricks.” 

Claire eyed the taller male standing beside Sadie. Like the woman, this man appeared friendly. He stood at about 5’11. Thin, well built, and easy on the eyes, the man by the name of Derek Bricks wore a white long sleeve shirt underneath a black muscle tee. His appearance did not give the title of medical personal. “Where am I?” she repeated. 

“We are members of The League of Eclipses,” Derek responded carrying a deep masculine voice, “Our captain, Philander Steel, found you outside the city limits of New Yorkshire in pretty serious conditions. Besides dehydration and exhaustion, I diagnosed you with a mild concussion. I can see now though you are conscious and …” he paused to pull the dagger from the wall, “…defensive. I can also tell that you have a pretty sharp aim despite your lack of skills to tell friend from foe.” 

“You got all of that just by looking at her?” Sadie asked shockingly. Derek nodded. He twirled the dagger between each finger. “Well stop doing that,” Sadie replied breaking the awkward silence, “Need I remind you how freaky you are when you do that.” 

“I’m a doctor, Sadie,” Derek informed his colleague, “I was practically raised to read other’s emotions.” 

“Yea raised to freak others out is more like it. Come along dear, do not mind him. He’s as friendly as most doctors come around. You have a name?” 

“Claire… Claire Garrison.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Sadie responded clicking her tongue to give a smile. “We have a room for you depending on how long you decide to stay. Where you from?” 

“New Yorkshire.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Bedale, New Yorkshire 

One month earlier 

Midday scorched down on the almost desert city. Streets stripped from its blood. Only the virus lingered. The steam-built city formed the haunting silhouette on the horizon. 

“Join us in New Yorkshire today and help us once more to build up our great city. Let us take from you your filth… your disease and you will enter a land of eternal peace. Power to the people! Power from the people!” 

The recorded voice echoed through the empty streets. Not a soul in sight. Shops slowly went out of business as more citizens to the outskirts of New Yorkshire in search of water. Yet, those who could not relocate were forced to stay. Lives slowly became miserable the very moment the Horizon invaded the city. Citizens went missing. What made this activity more suspicious was the fact that each person was over the age of 30. 

Twenty-nine at the time, Claire Garrison like the others kept to the shadows and followed rules. With so many Elite members on guard duty 24/7, no chances were to be taken. Yet, some days Claire would wonder New Yorkshire’s empty streets for fresh air and exercise. That morning of June 25th, Claire just happened to be making a delivery. Her aunt and uncle lived just a block away, so Claire knew where to go. She tightly hugged a brown package to her chest. Inside, a handful of fresh picked lettuce. Claire felt proud of herself. After multiple times of killing plant after plant, her small garden survived. 

Looking around, that morning felt a little familiar. While only a handful of citizens populated the streets, the scene was enough to make Claire smile. Her birthplace finally coming back together. Familiar faces waved greeting Claire with friendly greetings. However, passing upon a large dark mansion, a voice spoke out calling for Claire’s attention.

“Good morning Mis. Garrison.” 

Fearful of the intimidating presence approaching her from down the grand staircase, Claire tried to remain brave. Ryan approached Claire as any gentleman would: Respectfully. “Mr. O’Conner?” 

“Lovely to see you once again, Mis. Garrison. May I ask how you are doing?” 

“Fine, thank you.” Claire replied softly, “However, I am in a hurry. Please excuse me.”

“Do not be disrespectful Mis. Garrison,” Ryan sharply spoke causing Claire to freeze. “I am quite positive you have time in your schedule little for tea with me.” 

“No thank you, Mr. O’Conner. Please excuse me.”

Claire moved past Ryan. Her focus remained ahead of her. This had been the third time Ryan O'Conner had approached her with some kind of invitation to join him for dinner. She grew sick of it... wait, disgusted was more like it. Luckily though, her time to move further into the city...

.... was near.


End file.
